The project is a randomized, controlled trial of intervention to link drug abusers at a detoxification unit to primary medical care and to assess the effect of primary medical care over a two-year period. The study will develop the HELP (Health Evaluation and Linkage to Primary Care) Clinic, a multidisciplinary clinic based at a detoxification unit, where comprehensive baseline assessment and linkage to primary medical care will occur. Data on addiction severity, medical status, HIV risk behaviors, utilization of health services will be analyzed.